


In Which Greece Falls Asleep on Turkey During Utter and Complete Mayhem

by Gatherer_of_Clouds



Series: Stuff that probably gives Germany headaches [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France Being France (Hetalia), Love Confessions, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatherer_of_Clouds/pseuds/Gatherer_of_Clouds
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Series: Stuff that probably gives Germany headaches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	In Which Greece Falls Asleep on Turkey During Utter and Complete Mayhem

Ah yes, world meetings. Loud, chaotic, and occasionally deadly. Germany was at the front of the room yelling about getting stuff done, the Italy brothers were arguing about pasta, France and England were strangling each other, Australia was showing off the gigantic tarantula he snuck in, and somewhere along the line Denmark and Prussia started an arm wrestling competition and many nations had gathered around to take part or cheer each other on. Everyone else was minding their own business.

Under normal circumstances, Turkey might’ve joined right in, or moved over to chat with one of his best friends, Japan. However, he was not under normal circumstances. His annoying and lazy neighbor Greece fell asleep. Why would that bother Turkey exactly? After all, Greece could fall asleep anytime or anywhere. Everyone who knew him had given up trying to figure out how he could do so in the clamorous discord that usually occurred with world meetings. Well, Greece didn’t fall asleep with his head in his arms on the table like a normal person. No, Greece had the audacity to fall asleep leaning on Turkey.

“HEY!” He jabbed him in the shoulder, “GET THE HOLY HELL OFF ME!” Even with his naturally powerful voice, Turkey had to shout to be able to hear himself. Unluckily for him, this only made Greece shift and put more of his weight on to him. 

He opened his bleary green eyes for a second and mumbled something along the lines of, “Shut up and let me sleep. You’re comfy,” Then Greece wrapped his arms around his left arm and torso and fell back asleep.  
Turkey groaned and tried in vain to pry Greece off, but he was as heavy and unmovable as a boulder. His breathing quickened, and he tried to force the thoughts about how adorable he looked out of his mind.

Not adorable, annoying. Greece is annoying. He thought to himself.

The masked nation peered across the table to see Japan speaking with Hungary. He waved his unpinned arm to try and get his attention.

“HEY! JAPPY! WOULD YA MIND HELPING A PAL OUT?” Japan and Hungary turned to look at him. She covered her mouth and giggled. Then she whispered something into Japan’s ear. He nodded and tried to say something back to Turkey, but his voice was naturally hushed and the countries over by the arm wrestling competition were now chanting even louder.

“COULD YOU REPEAT THAT PLEASE?!?” Japan narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then gestured to his phone and began to type on it. Just then Turkey felt a buzz in pocket.

Japan: This will be good for you. ;)

Turkey stared at the message in shock for a few seconds.

Turkey: SERIOUSLY????

Japan: I’m always serious.

Turkey: How is this supposed to be good? He’s crushing me! He’s probably 1000 tons and gripping me like some stuffed animal!

Turkey wasn’t lying, Greece, contrary to popular belief, was incredibly strong, and he was currently getting squeezed in Greece’s vice like grip. His amber eyes trailed away from his phone, and on to Greece’s muscular form. How he could be as lazy as he was and still have a perfectly sculpted body was something Turkey would never understand. He watched Greece’s back rise and fall with his deep breaths until he was jerked back to reality by another message from Japan.

Japan: Confess your undying love.

Turkey’s copper cheeks were in the process of turning to bright pink. He took a deep breath and furrowed his brow.

Turkey: JAPAN THIS IS GREECE I HATE HIM!!!! 

Turkey: Besides, he’s asleep, and he likes you anyway.

Turkey: You do know that right?

Under his pale mask, Turkey’s eyes began to water, and his fingers shook. Did he hate Greece? Not truly. He couldn’t imagine a life where he wasn’t pestering the aloof nation. Somewhere in the deepest corner on his mind and heart Turkey had a quiet whisper of hope that one day Greece would smile because of him. Maybe even hold his hand.

But that would never happen. Greece definitely hated him, and it’s not like it wasn’t justified. He looked away from his phone back to the sleeping country draped over him. His heart thumped loudly in his burning chest, and he felt a pull to run his fingers though his chestnut hair. He sat there watching Greece sleep, and for a fleeting moment wondered if Greece would fall asleep leaning against him more often if they happened to be sitting next to each other. He shook his head full of spiked hair and cursed himself.

Get a grip! He thought, What’s wrong with me? Greece and I are supposed to hate each other. That’s how it’s been, and that’s how it always will be. Turkey was snapped out of his thoughts once more, and back into the noisy atmosphere by his phone buzzing again.

Japan: That’s just a rumor. You are both my best friends, and I care about you very much. However, your sexual tension is killing me. Wait until he wakes up or something. 

Turkey: I’LL BE HERE FOREVER!!!!!

Japan: So be it.

Turkey: Come on Jappy! 

Turkey: Japan?

Turkey: Please help me!

Turkey looked up from his phone to see Japan pointedly looking at him with his dark eyes. Turkey shouted a few more times, but Japan kept staring at him. He sighed and pouted. Japan stayed still. Hungary began talking to him again, but he just kept staring. Turkey rubbed his temples. This was terribly embarrassing. If anyone was really paying attention they might start to suspect things. Things Turkey didn’t want getting out.  
His phone buzzed again, and he looked down to see he had a new message from Japan. His hopes were sadly dashed when he read it.

Japan: Bonjour Turkey! C’est grand frère France.

Japan was no longer staring at him, but instead getting pulled into the argument Romano sparked, and hugged, against his will, by a teary eyed Italy. It seemed that this meeting’s agenda was simple: embarrassment and harassment for everyone. France stood off to the side near a table with a vase full of warm colored tulips holding Japan’s phone in one hand, while he tried to fix his scuffed golden hair with the other.

Turkey: Selam.

Japan: So what’s this about you and Greece? He is cute, non?

Turkey: No.

Yes, Turkey thought, Very, very cute.

Turkey: He is infuriating. Besides you think everyone is either cute or hot.

Japan: Ah, don’t lie to me.

Japan: And I don’t think everyone is cute or hot. England for instance. He might’ve been cute, but his horrendous eyebrows ruin it for me.

Japan: Besides, Japan has a huge crush on America.

Turkey: ????

“That’s right! The hero always wins!” America was standing proudly on the table gloating over his recent victory over Cuba while said country stewed off to the side next to... who was that? Was that...Canada? Why would Japan like America? He was everything Japan was not. Well, except for their common ground of being dorks.

Japan: He writes fanfiction. He left his laptop open again. He also wrote a fantastic one about you and Greece. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

The fact that Japan wrote fanfiction about them really should’ve surprised Turkey more, but honestly he knew Japan we’ll enough to expect it. France’s obnoxious chuckle drifted through underneath the yelling, and it only served to make more of his blood rush to his face. He was ever grateful for his mask and hood. Turkey would never admit it, but these comments were getting under his skin. He could only hope that Japan kept the one France read clean. After awhile he texted back.

Turkey: Creep

Japan: I’m just trying to spread love! Japan is right! You should confess to him!

Turkey: I DON’T LOVE HIM I HATE HIM, HIS GUTS, AND HIS DUMB CATS!!!

Japan: Your blush says otherwise, mon ami~

Turkey lifted his hand and brushed his heated cheeks. Was he really that obvious?

Turkey: He’s still asleep.

France dropped his head into his free hand and shook it, and was no doubt uttering profanities under his breath.

Japan: Well wake him up then!

Turkey: -_- Are you kissing me? If the noise can’t wake him up then nothing can.

Japan: Not unless you want to~

Turkey: *kidding dammit

Japan: Greece is a good kisser too you know.

Turkey: Now how would you know that?

Japan: I have my ways.

A dark uncomfortable feeling rolled around in Turkey’s stomach, and it made him squirme. He tightened his grip on the device, and he pressed his lips together.

Turkey: Meaning you slept with him.

Japan: So what if I did? It’s not like he has a girlfriend or boyfriend...yet. I bet you’re jealous of moi.

I shouldn’t care, he tried to convince himself, Greece’s love life is none of my business. He put down his phone and took a deep breath. France was right. He was jealous, but he didn’t want a one night stand with Greece like he and the perverted Frenchmen presumably had. He would deny that he found anything attractive about the cat-lover if anyone asked, but he did find Greece attractive, physically and mentally. Turkey attempted to hold himself still, but his foot bounced up and down angrily. He could handle arguing with Greece until they were both red in the face, but this situation was seriously beginning to rile him up. He was so going to wage war on that wine and cheese loving jerk.

Turkey: I’m not jealous of you. Fuck off, France. Give Japan his phone back. Or I’ll be forced to chase you down for it as soon as Greece gets off me.

Japan: Oh you wound me! I’m simply trying to help you poor romantic fools.

Japan: Besides Greece sleeps around more then I ever have. If anything, getting into a real relationship would be good for him, non?

Japan: I don’t know who you think you’re fooling, Turquie, but it isn’t me.

Japan: Adieu~

France discretely put Japan’s phone back at the spot where the asian nation used to be sitting. Then, in his usual flamboyance, he walked right out the doors. Turkey looked around and realized that some other nations had already left. Most likely because Germany had been otherwise distracted trying to referee the argument and pull Italy off Japan. Although the yelling of the remaining nations still pounded in his ears the large room was emptier. And much more of a mess. He certainly did not pity whoever had to clean up.

“Don’t worry, Germany! Next meeting I’ll bring lots of pasta, and maybe everyone will be too busy eating to start fighting!” Germany and Italy walked out the doors. The former had a disappointed and exhausted expression engraved on his face, and the latter and was practically skipping out the doors.

“GERMANY’S GONE! WE CAN LEAVE!” America shouted, grabbed his bag and ran out he doors faster than Turkey could blink. Everyone else followed in his lead, some practically sprinted out with him, but most walked out in a slow trickle until it was just Turkey, Greece, and Japan alone in the room.

“Will you help me now?”

“Suffering builds character, so either you tell Greece how you feel or you suffer,” Japan bowed, “I hope to see you soon, Turkey,” Japan left the room after grabbing his stuff, and closed the large red oak doors behind him.  
Turkey groaned and crossed his arms, and accidentally hit Greece on the head. He must’ve shifted when Turkey’s attention was occupied with France.

“Hey...watch it,” Greece sluggishly hit Turkey and pushed off him. He stretched, leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his eyes. Turkey stared at him in shock for a few seconds before jumping up.

“Are you serious?! You wake up when I accidentally hit you in the head, but not when everyone else is screaming?” 

“Where is everyone?” Greece observed the empty and trashed room around them, and ignored his question, “It looks like a bomb went off in here...”

“A bomb your lazy idiot self managed to sleep through!”

“I didn’t miss anything productive by the looks of things,” he shrugged nonchalantly, and began to put his brown coat on in a languid manner. Turkey watched him, and his tongue felt heavy as lead. He huffed and did his best to look annoyed (even if he wasn’t really, because even though he will never admit it, aside from the crushing weight of embarrassment in front of other people, being hugged my Greece wasn’t that bad) which wasn’t that hard considering France was able to irk him quite well.

“You wouldn’t know the meaning of productivity if it came up in the face and smacked you. Which is why your economy is always collapsing in on itself,” He chuckled, and Greece rolled his eyes and they began walking to the door.

“Well you’re...” Greece tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge, “Did you lock the door?” He glared at Turkey.

“Now why would I do that when it would mean I’d be stuck in here with you?”

“You expect me to believe you have no part in this?” Greece’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to him.

“You’re the one who fell asleep on me half way through the meeting!” He through his hands up.

“Not like we were getting anything done anyway, besides,” Greece glanced at the floor, “you were comfortable,” Turkey wasn’t sure what to say to that. His breath caught like a hook in his lungs, and he could hardly pick out response to give. All he could do was look at Greece and try not to blush. Thankfully after a few seconds of agony, at least on Turkey’s end, Greece turned back towards the table and spoke up.

“I’m going back to sleep,” he shuffled over to it, hoisted himself up, and curled up like the cats he was so fond of. Turkey groaned incredulously at him before stomping back up to the table and repeatedly poking him in the ribs.

“Get up, you lazy dumb moron guy! Sleeping isn’t going to help us get out of here!”

“Ehh,” Greece rolled over, “Make me,” he put an arm over his face.

“Watch me!” He pushed Greece off the table. After a only a few moments he stood back up, brushed himself off, and without the slightest change in his facial expression he tackled Turkey and pinned him to the floor. He held his wrists down, and where their skin met seemed to hum with energy. Their noses were less then a few centimeters apart, and Greece’s curly hair brushed the sides of his stubbled face. All Turkey could do was stare into Greece’s shining emerald eyes. This moment only lasted for a few seconds at most, but it felt like an eternity.

“Ha!” Turkey closed his eyes and twisted, knocked Greece to the side, and successfully reversed their positions. He stood up, turned away, and tried to catch his breath and calm himself down, “Alright, let’s climb out a window or something,” Turkey definitely wasn’t going to stick around and wait for Japan to come back and unlock the door. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, and hoped beyond all hope Greece didn’t notice how flushed his cheeks were. Said man just stared up at him, and tilted his head.

“That was...” Greece mumbled.

“Huh?” Turkey looked back over his shoulder. Greece stood back up, and shrugged.

“Did you try calling anyone?”

“Japan, but he didn’t answer,” his throat tightened up with the lie.

“I’ll try,” he said, “maybe he’ll pick up for me,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” he slowly unlocked his phone.

“If you are implying that you are better friends with Japan then me, you have another thing coming olive-brain!” He grit.

“I wouldn’t be implying it if it wasn’t true,” Greece glared at Turkey over the top of his phone.

“You wish it was true! You’re only other friends are cats!” He chuckled. Now this was more like it.

“What’s so bad about that? They like to take naps with me,” he took a small step forward, but then backed off and held up his hand, “γεια. Someone locked Turkey and me in the meeting room. Would you mind coming to get us out?” There was a pause and Turkey could faintly hear Japan’s voice, “Confess what?” Greece asked, “What did Turkey do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?” He crossed his arms.

“Because you always do,” Greece rolled his eyes, “Would you do it for a belly rub, Japan?” 

“No never! Definitely not!” Japan’s voice was rushed and louder.

“He’s right to refuse it from you, after all I give the best rubs, belly or otherwise, around here! Remember that time we went to the bathhouse?I’m sure that it was the best time of your life, Greece!” Turkey started laughing and smiling broadly thinking about the memory and wishing he had more with the antagonizing man in front of him. Greece lowered his head, and a faint blush colored his tan cheeks.

“Not even close,” he clipped, slightly louder then he normally spoke. Turkey’s laugh and smile faded, and they stood there in silence until there was a scuffle on the other side of the phone and a feminine voice cut through the thick atmosphere.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Greece jumped and dropped the phone. He rubbed his ear, and Turkey picked it up.

“Hungary?”

“YES ITS ME, TURKEY! YOUR SEXUAL TENSION IS KILLING ME! ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER OR I’M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN AND BEATING YOU BOTH UP WITH MY FRYING PAN!” Hungary shouted and hung up. Turkey’s mouth hung half way open.

“Turkey?” Greece whispered. It was deafening in the near silent room. The only other noises were the gentle tick of an old clock, and the vibrations of the old air conditioning.

“What is it, feta bread?” His normal my boisterous voice cracked.

“I...you...you love me?” Greece stared up at him in shock.

“So what if I do?” Turkey huffed and turned his face away from him. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and his fist shaking at his sides. Until one hand was gripped by Greece’s and chapped lips were pressed into it.

“That would be very convenient,” his dim voice answered, “because...because I love you too. All this time I thought you hated me, so I tried to make myself hate you, but I...I couldn’t. You’re infuriating you know that you Turk?”

“...not half as infuriating as you,” Turkey answered quietly and disbelieving. Greece shrugged and lowered his head on to Turkey’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the lively man again. Turkey chuckled and hugged Greece back.

“Let’s see,” He drawled, and shot up to kiss Turkey on the lips. His eyes widened, and he smiled and leaned into it feeling warmth spread throughout his body. They both pulled away after a few seconds of pure bliss. Turkey smiled broadly down at him, and the corners of Greece’s mouth turned up in a slight but genuine grin. They stayed standing with their arms around each other for awhile, as still as the glassy surface of a placid lake. They gazed into each other’s eyes joyfully, and were euphoric from their first kiss. 

At the next world meeting when Turkey and Greece entered the room side by side, no one questioned it until the more observant nations saw them holding hands. When Greece fell deeply asleep leaning against Turkey five minutes in, no one was surprised, but a few more of them noticed how instead of yelling at him, the masked nation wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. On his face was an expression of peaceful fondness, rather then irritation.

And so another meeting came and went. Thankfully with less chaos and more work then the last one, much to Germany’s pleasure. At the end, Turkey kissed the top of Greece’s head, near that one weird curl of his. He woke up, and together, they met Japan at the exit thanking him for helping them open their eyes to see what amazing treasure was right in front of them all along. They walked out with Japan in tow, playfully bickering about where they should all have lunch.

“Ah, you, Japan and I did well, non?”

“Yeah we did! It’s about time those two idiots got together,” she drummed her fingers on the dark counter top, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Quoi? If it is to get Japan together with Amérique, then oui! Most definitely,” he grinned.

“Oh yes, but let’s just enjoy our recent victory first!” She smiled sweetly and looked around France and past a few crowded tables in the bar to see Turkey laughing and clutching his stomach and Greece lightly punching him in the arm. She was happy for both of them, and couldn’t help the bright smile that snuck up on her cheeks. Japan sat across from them with a stoic, yet wistful expression, and Hungary imagined different plans for how they could get him and America together.

“To l’amour and new beginnings,” France handed her a glass of pálinka, and held up his own glass of red wine. 

“Cheers,” Hungary brightly replied and clinked glasses with him.


End file.
